


Winning the Battle - Losing the War

by ickis



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Artsy boy dont like no war, Austria is v upset, F/M, Germany is just mentioned, Hungary is sour... but then shes sweet, Hurt/Comfort, Some tears are shed, War Mention, aushun, wwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ickis/pseuds/ickis
Summary: It was WWI. The Archduke was dead and everyone was blaming one another for shit that didn't matter.-Austria has worried himself sick over his empire to the point of emotional collapse. He needs to find someone he can seek refuge in for the time being. Then he realizes that the person he needs has been in his home all along.





	Winning the Battle - Losing the War

It was WWI. The Archduke was dead and everyone was blaming one another for shit that didn't matter. All Austria had wanted was for Serbia to pay for what they had done to their empire, but it didn't go as planned. Austria never would have wanted such a war. He didn't like to fight. At this point in time, he was the worst fighter there was. Well, right after Italy. It was usually up to his wife to protect them, but this time around it seemed like Germany was determined to go to war with everyone else in their honor. He was grateful for the thought, but Germany was taking it way too far. Despite knowing this, he wouldn't speak against him. He was doing it with the right intentions.

The right intentions didn't really matter to the Allies, however. Austria's home was constantly being invaded by countries set to destroy him for making this happen to begin with. Not only that, but there was the looming threat of him and his wife being split up if they lost the war. And, while it didn't seem likely so far with Germany fighting so well, it was a scary thought nonetheless.

It would be a lie to say that Austria and Hungary were close. They had been somewhat interested in one another before, but their marriage was forced upon them for the benefit of their two countries. She did protect them from enemies better than Austria ever could, and Austria did have a way with words unlike Hungary, so they did support one another in the best ways. The relationship between them, however, just never seemed to feel natural. They slept in separate bedrooms and hardly met up with one another during the day anymore. Hungary was out fighting with Germany and Austria was out arguing over his land.

At the end of the day, Austria was left exhausted and regretful. He could hardly sleep at night with the terrible thoughts of what was to come for his empire. What would happen if they lost the war? They would obviously lose all of the countries they absorbed, and possibly be split up, but what if the Allies decided to dissolve both of their countries altogether? Everything he had worked for would be gone forever thanks to a petty argument blown out of proportion. He was so worked up over everything that he found it hard to sleep, and when he did sleep he would be awoken by terrible nightmares.

It had gotten to the point that he wanted to curl up and just cry out his frustrations, but he was a man, and men handled themselves without tears. What if Bosnia or the other countries living in his home found him? He would forever be known as a wimp for sure. However, he did know someone he could seek comfort in. At least, he hoped that he could. Surely his own wife would pity his struggles and allow him to seek refuge in her arms.

It was early a Sunday morning when Roderich finally decided that he needed to talk to Hungary. He approached Hungary's bedroom door and knocked just loud enough to be heard. He was starting to feel regretful, and he almost hoped that she hadn't heard his knock. Despite his inner battle, he still called her name. “Elizabeta?” A few moments passed before he could hear her padding up to the door. She opened it and peeked out at the nation on the other side. She noticed how troubled he

looked and moved out of his way so that he could come in. Roderich took her silent invitation and stepped into her bedroom.

“What is it, Austria?” She asked as she took another look at him. He looked to already be dead and in his grave, quite frankly. Bags sagged under his eyes and he almost appeared sickly. He was usually pale thanks to his race paired with his fear of the outdoors, but it was much worse than usual.

Roderich took a moment to gather exactly what he wanted to say. There was plenty he wished to discuss with Hungary, but he decided to start with a thesis of sorts. “Eliza, I'm worried about this war. We are on the winning side at the moment, but what are we really fighting for? I believe we and Germany have forgotten our original purpose and it has become pure chaos. And, while we are winning now, what will become of us if we lose? Don't say we won't lose, either, Hungary, because I know you will.” Austria spoke with a firm tone, one he hardly used in his domestic life. This was a serious issue, after all.

Elizabeta's face showed a lack of words for a moment. A look that said 'you told me not to say what I was going to say so now I need to think of something else. Please hold'. When she did speak, she wasn't pleased. “Austria, you don't know what you're talking about! You haven't stepped foot on the battlefield _once_!”

Austria sighed quietly and pushed his glasses up to rub at the bridge of his nose. He hadn't come to her to fight. He came to her for the opposite, really, but if a squabble was brewing he would be happy to dismantle her argument. “That's because you wouldn't want me there. You know that I'm not as good of a fighter as I once was. Compared to you, I was never a good fighter at all.” He remained calm through all of this, though his chest was trembling with the need to be more vocal.

When Eliza gave no response, Austria continued. “You're a wonderful fighter, dear, really, but what are we fighting for anymore? Serbia is hardly even involved in this mess,” He stepped closer to her, trying to reason, but she backed away. “What are _you_ fighting for?” He repeated, but this time he singled Hungary out.

“Our nation! What else would I fight for, stupid?” She spat.

“I understand you being protective, but if we give up now, maybe the others will be gracious enough to let us stay together. Maybe we could even keep our land. I know Germany will continue to fight, there is no doubt in my mind, but then he will be blamed for his own wrongdoing and we can stay out of it,” He reached up and completely pushed his glasses out of his face so he could give his face a defeated, exhausted rub. “Let's just give up, okay?”

Giving up wasn't an option to Hungary, though. She was no France. “Absolutely not. I am to protect my nation always. We will win, Austria. I don't understand why you're so worked up.” She shook her head.

“I'm so worked up because I'm constantly berated with threats!” He hadn't meant to raise his voice, but now it was happening and there was no stopping it. “It's scary, Hungary, to be told you will have everything taken from you. Everything we worked so hard to get, and for you to protect. I can't sleep. They plague my dreams with their taunts,” He said in a much softer tone than he had before. He was starting to break down, and it was obvious. “I can't do this anymore, Hungary.”

Hungary was at another loss for words. She wanted to continue to yell at him for wanting to back out, but she did feel bad. “Austria, I never realized it was that bad,” She reached out to him, but it was his turn to back away. He was staring at the ground, and, though she couldn't see his face that well, she knew he was going to cry. His fist was clenched at his side while the other was shielding his eyes from her gaze. “I'm sorry.”

Shaking his head, Austria took in a shaky breath. He had come to her to break down in hopes that she wouldn't judge him so harshly, but now that they had argued he was sure she would do just that. He turned to leave. Maybe if he left now he could at least escape into a bathroom so that no one would catch him crying. He couldn't even get to the door handle before Hungary had grabbed him and pulled him back by the fabric of his shirt.

“Come here you big baby. Sit down.” She said it in a teasing tone, but it sounded innocent enough that Austria didn't feel like she was making fun of him. That was pretty nice, at least. He took a seat on the edge of her bed as he was told to and looked up at her for further instruction. She never gave any. She stood in front of him and stooped down to his level. It made Austria feel like a child when she reached out to brush the tears off of his cheeks, but right now he wouldn't complain. He needed it in all honesty.

“It'll be alright, Rory. I can promise you not that we will win, but that I will do my best. Even if we were to lose, there is nothing they would be able to do that would keep me away from you,” She cooed. She took his head into her hands to force him to look at her. Hungary was never great at comforting people, but she knew Austria, so she had a good idea of what she could say to soothe him. “If they dissolve one of us, they'll have to dissolve both of us. If they split us up, I'll just come back. And how much do those other countries mean to you?”

She had a point. Austria didn't care about conquering countries as much as his leader did. If he lost them it really wouldn't be any loss to him. In all honesty, the only country he was worried about losing was Hungary.

“I'll do the fighting. Ignore those who only want to upset you and go back to doing what you do,” Elizabeta said as she stood and combed her fingers through Austria's hair a couple times. “War isn't really your _forte_ , after all.” Hungary chuckled at her own joke, and despite being upset, Austria found himself doing the same.

Maybe things would be okay. They were winning, but more importantly they had one another. There was nothing – no country, no alliance, or treaties – that could change that. Austria-Hungary would remain strong even if the two were no longer married because the love shared between the two of them would not be decided by their leaders or the leaders of any other nation.

It is also noted that Roderich found it much easier to sleep with her by his side, and day to day life was more pleasant for Hungary when she knew that she would come home to someone who was proud of her victories, and understanding of her loses.

_They were happy._

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
